Sólo uno
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. No estarían en esa situación si tan sólo el chico le diera lo que le pedía.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Es mero entretenimiento._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación establecida.  
_**

* * *

 **Sólo uno**

No estarían en esa situación si tan sólo el chico le diera lo que le pedía, y es que no entendía por qué se resistía tanto, no era nada complicado, le pedía sólo uno.

Tenía su brazo derecho contra la pared a la altura de la cabeza del otro, a unos diez centímetros de ésta; mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba en su propio costado con la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Escuchó al otro pasar saliva sonoramente, su entrecejo arrugado y sus labios fruncidos. Sintió coraje de verlo, le irritó y contuvo el impulso de gritarle atinando simplemente a bufar como un animal.

-...K-Kacchan... s-se hace tarde... -Se pisa la lengua y su quijada tiembla.

Se acerca a su rostro y el muchacho se pega aún más al muro, sabe que desearía poder atravesar las paredes o al menos mezclar su materia orgánica con la de objetos inanimados porque entonces podría escaparse de él. Acorta la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que percibe la respiración ajena y aunque mira sus ojos su mirada baja un poco cuando ve un peculiar rubor en sus pómulos.

Y como perro al que le enseñan un hueso algo se alborota adentro de él.

Si estuvieran en la secundaria esto sería una escena de todos los días, provocada por la simple necesidad de fastidiarlo pero ya no estaban en la secundaria y a pesar de que aún lo molestaba hace esto únicamente porque le gusta.

Las piernas del menor están empalmadas una con la otra mas poco importa pues con ferocidad posiciona entre éstas la propia derecha y le hace tambalear.

Sigue sin entender la actitud del otro, no le pide nada del otro mundo. Sólo le pide lo que por derecho le pertenece y lo que le toca de todo esto.

Resopla contra los labios del más bajo y clava su mirada en éstos, entorna los ojos y entonces el peliverde reacciona.

Le cubre la boca con ambas manos y el color en sus mejillas resplandece tanto que le da la sensación de que podría quemarle si lo tocaba. Intenta acercarse más y lucha contra la fuerza del otro, quien al contrario lo empuja al tiempo en que se encoge en su lugar.

-Ya... te dije que... que no. -Tartamudea y el carmín en su rostro se extiende a sus orejas.

-¡¿Haa?! -Gruñe y su voz se ve opacada por la palma del menor. ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué eran, un par de vírgenes inocuos?

Presiona aún más contra el muchacho, sus manos sobre su boca son como un bozal, refunfuña maldiciones que son menguadas por las palmas ajenas, el otro enrojece más y parece estar cediendo, sus frentes están a escasos cinco centímetros y lo único que separa sus rostros son las manos magulladas del peliverde. Le fulmina con la mirada pero el de pecas no se inmuta -visiblemente al menos- y en su desespero provoca una explosión en su mano tiznando la pintura de color claro.

Masculla algo con rabia pero el más bajo no le entiende y sigue presionando. -He cumplido tus términos, -bufa contra la piel del menor, -ahora cumple con los míos. -Sentencia y resopla de nuevo.

Ve al chico estremecerse, moverse en su sitio y cerrar los ojos durante un lapso más largo que el de un parpadeo. Le cuesta hilar lo que sucede con él pero cuando finalmente lo logra sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ladina. Resuella otra vez en su palma y un espasmo encoge al muchacho por una fracción de segundo. Se ríe.

Abre la boca y saca la lengua, lame la fina piel de su palma y el muchacho se sobresalta. -¡¿Q-qué haces?! -Empieza a aflojar el agarre que mantiene contra su boca.

Le lame la mano de nuevo y le pellizca con los incisivos, es más sensible de lo que espera. -N-no... -Jadea y pretende quitar sus manos pero entonces ya no se lo permite.

Quiere al menos uno, pero esto le divierte. Con la mano izquierda le coge la muñeca y pasea su lengua desde la base de su palma hasta la punta de su dedo cordial; el de pecas reacciona, los estímulos le hacen removerse con incomodidad y musita una súplica para que se detenga, obviamente no lo hace.

-Nos... nos verán... -Intenta liberarse de su agarre con torpeza. Le dirige una mirada petulante y algo hace corto en su cabeza cuando el peliverde le regresa la mirada con un gesto extasiado. -...Kacchan... -El jade se ha empañado y el rubor de sus mejillas se ha vuelto vibrante y cautivador.

Le besa con fiereza, de manera sofocante y demandante. No le ha besado en una semana y se siente como un adicto, no cree tener suficiente con un beso casto y sin avisar introduce su lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena. Poco le importa dónde están, ha sido paciente y durante una semana ha dejado su relación como un secreto, pero si ha de tener que privarse de esto prefiere que todos se enteren a soportar un día más sin poder besarlo. _Le gusta demasiado_. Le hunde en el ósculo y comienza a desbaratarse debajo de él, sus gemidos se ahogan en su garganta y apenas le sostiene cuando sus piernas flaquean. La gravedad le ha hecho caer sentado y desde el piso el de pecas le mira jadeante.

Se hinca para quedar a su altura e inmediatamente el menor cubre su propia boca. Se burla y se acerca para morder el nudillo de su dedo cordial. -Sólo quería uno. -Le dice con sorna y se levanta para volver a clases, dejando al muchacho sentado en el pasillo.

* * *

 _La idea original era un poco diferente... pero de repente seguí escribiendo y mis ideas se alborotaron un poco, -risas-._

 _Me agrada mucho esto de darle obsesiones a Katsuki, es demasiado peculiar porque no escribo mucho desde su perspectiva. Y definitivamente me divierto._


End file.
